Series of One-Shots
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: Originally was going to just be an author's note saying I got a new poll, with story content. I have decided to create a series of either connected or unconnected one-shots. Hooray!
1. Darkstone 1

**Basically all I'm here to say is: I have a new poll. Just wanted you to know.**

 **Well, here's some story content!**

The brown mouse was whiskers away from its death- in the paws of a cat, it squirmed, trying to escape, until the cat bit down on its neck.

"Thank StarClan for the meal..." The cat murmured. "They know we need all we can get." A cool breeze blew through the forest, rustling the cat's fur and the trees' leaves and the snowy grass.

He stood up and buried the mouse, reminding himself to return for it after he caught another piece of prey. The thick-furred feline lifted his nose to the air and opened his scent glands to smell for more prey. He caught a slight whiff of thrush and slowly padded around, trying to follow the scent.

He eventually found the thrush peeking into a small hole and lowly chirping at something. The gray-furred tomcat struck out his unsheathed paws and swiftly killed the thrush. Another flew out- right into his mouth! He bit on the thrush and set it down, disgusted when he saw red leaking from its stomach. What a messy kill.

He brought the other thrush back to camp, digging up the mouse from earlier along the way. He dropped his dead prey in the fresh-kill hole. A black she-cat strolled up to him. "Good catches, Darkstone."

He nodded. "Thank you, Blackflower." They both grabbed a piece of prey to eat. Walking across the snowy clearing, they lay down and shared tongues, along with the rest of the Clan.

 **UGH... No inspiration. Look at my poll! :)**


	2. Flashfur 1

**The poll deadline is June 31. I will take it down then if I remember.**

 **More! I think this is extreme AU. I think. Maybe.**

My tail swayed harshly as I growled at the enemy- a large badger... No threat at all. I opened my mouth and focused hard, erasing all outside distractions other than the badger. I opened my glowing eyes and a blue beam shot out of it, turning the badger into a pile of ashes.

Is that all?

StarClan above, I ask to be strong, and this is what I get? All I wanted was strength. I mean, I was the weakest cat in the Clan, sure, but I mean... I mean... I asked them for powers, and they told me how to use them, and that was _it_?

Some mouse-brained beam of light? That's so useless!

A wave of depression settles on me, and I walk to the nearest river. Staring into the slow stream, I watch as my fur changes colors from white to gray to black to ginger and so on. Nobody likes me. I'm a freak.

One flashing paw goes into the water, then another, and another. Finally, I sink my whole being under the surface.

 _Nobody rescue me. Nobody rescue me. Nobody..._

I feel lightheaded. Wow, the river is so blue! Ooh, bubbles! Woah, look, a black shadow!

I cough up water, looking up. A white cat is standing right in front of my face.

"AGH!" I leap up. "Where am I?"

 **I'm just going to end it there. Don't forget the poll, hehe!**


	3. Brightclaw 1

**Blah blah, welcome back, it's almost midnight, so the story will probably be awful.**

"So you're telling me we just got raided?"

"Yes, Graystar."

"When many cats were guarding the camp?"

"...Yes, Graystar."

Graystar simply sat down and curled his tail around his paws calmly.

"Graystar?" The deputy asked.

"Brightclaw, please go to DayClan and tell them we need the prey. And ask them how in this good, green forest they managed to steal everything without getting scented or noticed by even one of our Clanmates."

"Yes, Graystar." Brightclaw streaked away, wasting no time. He mentally slapped himself. NightClan was really going downhill recently. How did they not even notice intruders? _How?_ It was so annoying and just plain stupid that he could barely take it.

Nonetheless, the recently-appointed deputy got to DayClan's territory soon enough and waited for a patrol to pass by.

As per usual, when the patrol spotted him, they immediately rushed up to him, violently accusing him of spying.

"What, you think I can hear far away? Your camp is countless tail-lengths away."

They then accused him of trying to steal their prey.

"Did it look like I was moving at all to you?"

Then they accused him of ambushing them.

"LISTEN. I'm alone out here. There is no logical reason for one single cat to ambush an entire Clan. And there is no logical reason either for STEALING PREY WITHOUT GETTING NOTICED! Bring me to Lilystar, NOW."

The leader of the patrol growled, and allowed him to walk ahead towards the camp, an apprentice leading the way.

~oOo~

"My warriors sneaked into NightClan's territory without getting noticed at all, also into their camp, and steal all of their prey, still without getting noticed? WHO DID THIS?! And- sorry, Brightclaw, no offense to NightClan, but- HOW IN THE WORLD WERE THEY SO DUMB AS TO NOT NOTICE?!"

"That's what I thought, too!" The deputy exclaimed, annoyed. Then he mumbled, "My Clan's full of dimwits."

Lilystar faced her clan and bared her teeth. "Whoever was in the group that took their prey, give them five pieces of our finest prey RIGHT NOW. I will escort these cats to NightClan's camp and have a private conversation with Graystar about how ignorant his Clan is."

~oOo~

"Lilystar, believe me, I was out for a walk. You of all cats should understand sometimes we need to breathe."

"Yes, I believe you. But can you explain why your clan is so... So..." She huffed.

"I can't, Lilystar. I'm sorry, truly. Something weird must have happened recently, and I just..." He sighed. "This was a big step, moons ago. We were normal, natural Clans, living in normal, natural worlds. Until Twoleg technology came along. We began to read... Write... Advance faster than Twolegs." He sighed again. "This just went too fast. I believe NightClan just advanced so fast that they either started reversing or just shut down and returned to BEFORE they were normal and natural."

If cats could raise eyebrows, Lilystar would raise one of hers. "Well, I think the whole of NightClan is going bonkers, except for BrightClaw. That tom's got sense. Look, talk to your Clan about this, and report to me after you have. You don't have to talk to them right now, or today, but I'm hoping for no more than a moon for a response."

And with that, she stood up and left.

 **Blah, idk what to say. I love the show Under the Dome.**


	4. Darkstone 2

**Another Darkstone!**

 **Late warning: If any of these chapters copy any of your characters, it is pure coincidence. Clan names come from what I think fits and what I think is super cool! :D**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" a voice called out. Darkstone and Blackflower looked up to the highrock to see Berrystar standing there, looking quite troubled.

The cats began to gather, with the occasional squeak of a kit trying to ask what was going on. Their mothers quieted them down.

"As you know, Flamestar has violent intentions that we do not understand. I am sending a group of warriors out to spy on BushClan, where the group will hopefully find out at least some information. These warriors have already agreed to go on this mission. When they return, I'll speak with you all _if_ they have info worth sharing. For now, stay alert! Do whatever you can to defend yourselves in case BushClan attack us."

As Berrystar leaped down the side of the large rock, the Clan split into groups, discussing what they should do.

"Well, for one," Blackflower mumbled under her breath, "Shouldn't we all be working together, instead of breaking into groups?"

 **Oh Snap! A line breaker! LINES, RUN!**

 _AFTER DA SPY MISSION..._

Berrystar once again called the Clan. "The reason Flamestar wants to harm us has been discovered; for some reason, he holds a grudge against me from when I made fun of him at a gathering."

(Cue the cricket noises)

"I'm sorry, everyone, that was a joke. Since nobody can take a joke, I'll tell you the real reason!" She said happily. "Okay, so Flamestar thinks we stole some of his prey. Simple as that- it happens often, very cliche; I wouldn't worry about it, just train harder or something. And stay alert! Okay, yeah, meeting dismissed or whatever."

 **Lol...**

 **Aaand... I got nothing else.**

 **Poll?**

 **Poll?**

 **Ppppppppppppooooooollllllllll? I'll stop now. (Seriously though, I'm taking it down... Soon. Then this will turn into a legit series of one-shots! Happy kawaii face!)**


End file.
